Lord Dominator VS Bowser
Description: Rage of the fire lords! Will Dominater conquer Bowser, or will she really feel the burn against Bowser? (Edit: So Lord Dominator has ice powers now...Huh. Gotta get her in a new fight with someone than...) (Edit 2: Hi Pepperpatty, or as I like to say, person who edited my fight to say "This is gay Lord Dominator would win EZ". Yeah, I'm not gonna report you this time because I don't know how, but watch it for next time.) Interlude: TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! *Start* SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Player One moves their cursor over to Lord Dominator and selects her.) (Player Two moves their cursor over to Bowser and selects him.) (Pop-up text appears) LET'S ROCK? --> Alrighty!' '/ Uh, one sec... ("Alrighty!" is selected as the screen fades to black) Pre-Fight: Music: (Bowser's Lava Lake Keep) Another day in Bowser's castle, another level for Mario to hop around to try and save Peach. Jumping from block to block, dodging fireball after fireball, he eventually came to the end of the road, where Bowser is at, waiting for him. "Ah! Mario; my old nemesis! Have you come to save your precious princess?" Bowser asked, trying to sound hauntingly. "No, I came here to check out your 'a decorations," Mario retorted with a smirk, sarcastically. "Oh, really?!? Well, I am quite proud in my humble little abode. I had to go to like, what, eight different guys to chisel the perfect statues you see around m-" Bowser's proud gushing stopped as the sarcasm hit him. "Oh, ha ha! Very funny! Now, it's time to see how much you are laughing afte- *Crash!* Music: (Lord Dominator Theme) A powerful explosion blew the top of Bowser's castle's roof off, as Mario was propelled back in shock, as Bowser was affected by it, but showing no physical damage. "What?!? Who dares damage my castle to the great koopa king?!?" he demanded, waiting for the smoke to clear, as a mysterious figure emerged, looking like a robot knight with a skull mask with lightning bolt accessories on their head appeared, staring down Bowser. "Lord Bowser..." a rustic voice came out of the mask, as Mario got up and raced towards him, turning towards the new foe, looking downright angry. "Hey! What's the big idea?!? You could of killed us!" Mario commented, earning him a lava blast from one of the newcomer's arm cannons, trapping him onto the bridge's floor with a lava like net. "YEOW! Hot hot hot!" he cried out, flailing whatever he could... Bowser snorted with anger at the new fellow, before clawing at the lava net, freeing Mario. He than pulled out a remote and pressed a button, opening a nearby door. "Mario, the princess is up there. Go there and take her away from here. This is gonna get messy..." Bowser demanded, even tossing Mario a tanooki leaf, transforming him into tanooki Mario. The red plumber looked a bit shock at first, before furrowing his eyebrows with a nod and dashing up the stairs. "Now than..." the koopa king turned to the new guy. "...what gives you any right to come in here and attack my ''nemesis?!?" Bowser demanded, curling his fists in anger. "...Your lava. I need your lava to refuel my space-ship..." it spoke, as a drill pierced through his castle's roof again, and even through the bottom of the lava pits, starting to drain the molten core of the planet. Bowser's response was looking at it in awe... Before giving the new guy a upper-cut, knocking their helmet off... "Yeah bub! I don't think so! Find your own lava source!" Bowser demanded, arms crossed with a smirk as he stood over her helmetless body... Only to find that is was actually a female all along, as the helmet landed face down as she stood, glaring at Bowser, before smirking and deactivating her amor, revealing...more of her features, hoping to sway the turtle tyrant to her side. Bowser, looked at her in surprise and wonder... before blasting her with his fire breath, with her managing to make it inside her armor in time, kicking up her helmet and grabbing it. "Hurting a little girl? My, maiming you and this planet is gonna be..." she cheerfully spoke, putting her skull helmet on. "Fun..." the creepy echo finished. Bowser pounded his hands as he stepped forward, ready to attack. "BWA-HA-HA-HA! Going straight for the final boss with a deadly drill in the back; classic! You go the full mile with fights..." Bowser complimented, before getting serious. Music: (In The Final) "Listen up! You're saying that this kingdom will be yours? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU PERISH!" Bowser declared, as both he and Lord Dominator ran at each other, fists ready to collide. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE...FIGHT!: '''60 seconds!' Bowser and Lord Dominator's fists collide with each other, just pushing them back. Lord Dominator fired a blast at the turtle, but he retraced into his shell as it took each and every attack she flung at him. Eventually, she decided to try and break it first, launching herself into the air, as she punched his spiked shell, but however doing no damage to it. Bowser took this chance and propelled himself up, thrusting into the lava queen. She was pushed up into the air as Bowser jumped up after her, before slamming the lava suit into the bridge, somehow not breaking the bridge itself. 50 seconds! Lord Dominator started flashing for a bit, before getting up with a lava boost, knocking Bowser off her. She transformed her hands into a saw blade, as she swung it at the slow turtle... Only for him to punch the top of the saw blades, disintegrating them completely. "BWA-HA-HA-HA! Nice idea toots! But one that isn't effective!" Bowser taunted, before he was grabbed by her lava hand and pushed back onto a wall, trapping Bowser into a heavy lava net. 40 seconds! "W-what?!?" Bowser tried to claw his way out, but his arms were pinned down to the wall. He tried budging, but to no avail at that moment... Lord Dominator raced over to him, forming her lava hands into mallets before whacking him with them. Bowser growled in between each whack, body shaking more and more in anger at this galactic tyrant, her lava wire slowly coming undone. "Stop..." *Blam!* "Being..." *Blam!* "So..." No blam this time; the king of koopa's freed his fist, punching the hammer just before it hits him again, and slamming it back at Dominator, knocking her suit back a bit. As the lava net started to break, parts of the castle's bricks that were connected with it also came down. "CHEAP!" Bowser roared, his mouth flaring now with a fiery passion, as he leaned back and kicked the bricks that the lava net was still connected to and slammed it in, launching it at the armored menace. 30 seconds! Lord Dominator once again blasted herself into the air, dodging it as she prepared a lava fist to go hand to hand against the king of koopas. The two connected fists, before reeling back to slam them together again. The kept at it, slowly but surely increasing speed, as Bowser's glowing mouth now was ready to burst out in flames. Bowser aimed a upper-cut punch at the skull helmet, getting hit by a uppercut from her molten fists. It was burning hot, but he tanked it and punched Lord Dominator's helmet straight in the jaw, sending her whole body flying backwards, head now exposed, facing him. "You're looking a bit ill there in that green color, babe! Let's try a crisp black!" Bowser declared, roaring out multiple series of fireballs from his mouth, all of them aiming for her. 20 seconds! Lord Dominator quickly got up, and saw the fireballs heading her way. She transformed her arms into scythes, slashing at the flaming heat-balls, knocking them off the bridge and into the now low lava pit, the ship's drill taking most of Bowser's castle's lava already. Lord Dominator decided to now end it, her hands palms facing Bowser, launching dozens of lava syringes at his belly, as he appears to be just taking it for now. "HA! Really? Is a little lava medicine the best you go-" Bowser stopped, feeling a bit woozy, skin swelling up as he stumbled around, before he fell off the bridge and into the now empty lava pit belly first, appearing motionless. Music: (Have A Sweet Talk) Lord Dominator looked over at Bowser, smirking as he laid pathetically there. She took her helmet that was laying on the ground and put it back on. The lava should be done any second now, might as well focus on tha- "HEY, LADY!" A young childish voice of shock and anger was heard, as the young prince of the koopas, Bowser Jr., was heard. "What do you think you're doing here; stealing dad's lava and hurting my dad?!?" The childish koopa yelled in anger, hopping into his clown car and readying his hammer, slightly shaking. He knew he couldn't beat her, but anything to try and help his dad's kingdom out... Well, looks like Dominator had another thing to focus on for a little bit while the lava collection finished... "Oh wow; looks like the idiot king's son wants to join him in DEATH!" Dominator declared, as she raced towards him. Or at least, that would of happen, had someone's "Rump Command" not decide to pull Bowser out of a coma... "My...son..." a soft grumble was heard, stopping Lord Dominator in her tracks. "Aw, does the pathetic turtle love his dorky s-" Music: (Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2) 10 seconds! "DON'T YOU DARE HARM HIM!" Bowser roared, as he grew to a humongous size, feet on the lava pit floor, head almost touching the ceiling. He got so big, that his shell was pressed against the giant lava drill, that Bowser thrust his back into, breaking it flawlessly. The drill fell down, the top of the broken piece filling up the hole it left in the floor, as lava now started to enter the castle again from the now broken lava collection device, as the ship Dominator piloted now crashed into the castle from the drill's damage, the tip of the ship pouring out the lava back into the pits. 7 seconds! "All right daddy!" Bowser Jr. cheered, as Bowser smiled at him and slammed his hand down between him and Dominator, who was only now paying attention to him and his new found size. Bowser Jr. raced onto it, hopping with his clown car right onto his shoulder, grinning and laughing happily with his father, before Bowser turned his glance to Lord Dominator, who's skull face mask was put up as she just stood there, stunned at him. 5 seconds! Bowser, with one sweeping motion, grabbed the girl, hand crushing her hard enough to shatter her armor. It has been...never since her last defeat, so she forgot what the sound of crushed armor of her was. 4 seconds! "No one gets away with trying to kill my son..." Bowser hauntingly declared, even putting a expression of fear on Lord Dominator's face as he opened his mouth wide. 3 seconds! Bowser tossed the now armor-less alien into his mouth, jaws crunching down, as she tried to hold them open with her last remaining power from her body. 2 seconds! Loosening up again, Bowser than slammed his bottom lip up, shocking her as she makes a expression that one only makes when they realize that they are about to be dominated. She should know; she saw countless numbers of those expressions... 1 second! *CHOMP!* Bowser's lips seal shut, chewing on Lord Dominator's now mangled body parts before swallowing. *Glup!* KO! *End music* Post-Fight: Bowser let out a huff of relief that it was over, before he started to feel weird, like he was shrinking... And he was! He was shrunk down back to his normal size right in mid air, as Bowser Jr.'s clown car started hovering again, floating right under Bowser, as he dropped into his son's clown car, as Bowser Jr. gave up his space and acrobatically hopped onto Bowser's shoulders. "That's my dad! With power like that, one day he will beat that Mario!" Bowser Jr. declared, as Bowser let out a hearty laugh. "BWA-HA-HA-HA! And that's my son! His bravery is gonna make him the best guard for Peach ever!" Bowser returned. "Now come on; I think I have some celebratory extra large turkey legs in the kitchen! I was saving them for a big feat, and I think this is one!" he finished, laughing merrily with his son, as they floated off in the clown car... Meanwhile, they were unaware that Mario was actually at the door Bowser told him to go through, with Peach close behind, as they witness a good portion of the fight. "Well, I gotta say; he can make for a great 'a babysitter..." Mario decided after a long pause, as Peach just nodded, still trying to find the words to say... Result: This melee's winner is... BOWSER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Video Games vs Western Animation themed One Minute Melees Category:Carnivalia's ringmaster Category:One Minute Melees with Music